Prime ribs and mouthwash
by Msc26
Summary: One-shot. Will proposes Lizzy. Served just the way you want.


**A/N: HEY, GUYS! I'M BACK WITH THIS ONE-SHOT. I KNOW I SHOULD BE COMPLETING 'HIS LETTERS', BUT THIS BABY REFUSED TO GET OUT OF MY BRAIN. I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY. CHEERS!**

Lizzy sprawled on the couch as soon as they entered their apartment. Will smiled while putting the keys in the bowl.

'Your reptile-like behaviour never fails to turn me on', Will said taking off his coat.

'Are you saying that you have some weird reptile-fetish?' Lizzy asked with her face stuffed in the cushion.

-'Only when the reptile's you, lizard.'

-'Hey! I get to choose my own reptile avatar!'

Will chuckled as he sat on the bean bag Lizzy had bought 'to loosen the grumpy look of his, now theirs, apartment'.

'So did you enjoy the day?' Will asked

-'Ya it was brilliant!'

-'I'm not talking about the food, Lizzy.'

-'Oh. But those prime ribs were delicious, mhmm.'

-'Heh. But, you looked really happy with Charlotte. I guess, all was well between you two.'

Lizzy sat up lazily to reply.

-'Well, you should be proud to know that I didn't tell her that it was a freaky idea to invite so many people in their first anniversary. I actually listened to your suggestion and kept my mouth shut about that.'

-'Well, either that our you were too engrossed in the prime ribs to carfe about anything else.'

-'A bit of both, actually.'

-'I still haven't managed to learn the appropriate reaction when compared with a food item.'

-'You should be happy. Those were delicious!'

-'Err... Thanks?'

-'You're welcome. And just so you know, you looked better than the ribs today.'

-'I'm glad you found me attractive than the ribs.'

-'Only in that shirt of yours.'

Darcy chuckled as he moved to sit beside Lizzy. He took her hand and started making circles on her palm.

-'Do you ever want to get married?'

-'The great Will shows his middle finger to the society again, and assumes the role of the whiny women talking about marriage and babies.'

-'Hey! I'm not whining! And I didn't talk about babies.'

-'He he. Kidding. Yes, I do. Only with right man.'

-'Gee, it's always good to know that you still don't have a name for your right man.'

-'Well, you are certainly in the top five of my list..'

-'Hey!'

'OK, fine, top three. But to marry, I first need a proper proposal.'

-'Proper as in..'

-'I want it to be magical and real.'

-'You do know, magical things can't be real, right?'

-'Stop assuming, you filthy muggle!'

Will was the matured one in their relationship. Naturally, he stuck his tongue out.

Lizzy continued,

-'It's just that, I want it to be beautiful. Not location wise or anything. It can be in the bathroom for all I care. You, in your Kung-fu panda shorts and me in my power-rangers PJ, brushing our teeth or something, but I don't wanna get too specific or something-'

-'Yeah, that was a real rough sketch there.'

-'Buzz off. It's just that... Never mind. Enough of sappy things for one day.'

-'Agreed. I'm gonna change. These pants are killing me.'

Later, both were in front of the bathroom mirror as they were brushing. Lizzy was renting about a game and Will was making faces in the mirror. Like I said, really mature. Will's toothbrush fell from his hand.

-'Crap! My toothbrush.'

Lizzy, being really sympathetic towards her boyfriend, laughed her ass off.

-'Very funny.'

-'It is! Try being in my position...what are you doing?'

Will was sitting on one knee..

-'Lizzy, insert some flowery sappy poem here. All I want to say is you make me complete. You make me believe in life and actually look forward for more. I won't say that I can't live without you, because I did, before you came, but I'd rather die than spend my life without you. I love you. With every bit of capacity I have to love, and then some more. Will you marry me?'

-'Wow!'

-'Look! I'm even wearing my Kung-fu panda shorts...but you are wearing your spongebob PJ'

-'I do am wearing power rangers knickers.'

-'There you thunder or s.p.d.?'

-'Dino'

-'Cool! So, umm, you still haven't answered. And the bathroom tiles are sorta cold.'

-'Yeah, yeah, yes! Yes! Fitzwilliam Darcy, I will marry you!'

...

-'You do realise we can't kiss with toothpaste in our mouth?'

-'Well, we can, but that would be gross.'

After a prolonged kiss with their rinsed mouth, they were poring mouthwash in their glasses.

-'You know, I first thought I'd put the ring in your glass of mouthwash, but then knowing you, you'd probably break your teeth. So..'

-'The amount of trust you have on me never fails to overwhelm me.'

-'Uh huh'

-'Will?'

-'Yeah?'

-'Did you insert a suicide threat somewhere in the proposal?'

-'A mild one'

-'Way to go! Cheers!'

-'Cheers!'

And everything was magical and real as they clinged their glasses of mouthwash.


End file.
